


Paris is burning

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Когда-то восьмого мая сорок пятого, Анжольрас покупает и пролистывает кричащую о победе «Юманите». Он видит радостных и смеющихся людей, позже — радостных и пьяных людей, ещё позже — просто пьяных. Анжольрас не видит изменений.Анжольрас читает заголовки и отсчитывает дни.День ничего не происходит.Два ничего не происходит.Три.На седьмой он выкидывает старые газеты и начинает отсчёт заново.На какой-то из седьмых дней появляется Грантер.





	Paris is burning

**Author's Note:**

> вторая мировая!ау  
> у анжольраса лёгкая форма птср

Возможно, существует мир, в котором Анжольрасу не нужна революция.  
Это даже звучит смешно.  
Порой Анжольрасу снится Париж. Горящий Париж, догорающий Париж, сгоревший Париж. Никогда — восстановленный. Анжольрас не понимает, почему.  
Ему не снятся выстрелы, бомбардировки и флаги со свастикой, только огонь. Анжольрас не боится прошлого и полагает, что не боится и настоящего.  
Уже два года, как нет войны, уже три года, как нет Сопротивления. Никаких диверсий, облав и массовых расстрелов. Баррикады остались только у Анжольраса в голове.  
Наверное, там они останутся навсегда.  
Анжольрас смотрит, как отстраивается Париж, восстаёт из пепла. Люди принимают новую жизнь с распростёртыми объятиями. Новое время, новые проблемы, новые идеи.  
Анжольрас не может их принять.  
Наверное, поэтому в голове Анжольраса Париж навсегда останется разрушенным или горящим. Примерно как его собственная жизнь.  
В точности как.

По утрам Анжольрас ставит на плиту кофе и выходит на улицу купить новый номер «Монд». Фотографии улыбающихся солдат на три четверти, ежедневное «война закончилась», напоминания «вперёд в счастливое будущее» и десять сантимов сдачи.  
Анжольрас вспоминает, как всего несколько лет назад прилавки пестрели совсем другими заголовками и названиями: «Овр», «Виктуар», «Пти Паризьен». «Друзья Азбуки» подбрасывали под чужие двери «Юманите» с фотографией расстрелянного Габриеля Пери на обложке.  
Газету Анжольрас обычно оставляет на подоконнике, чтобы допить успевший убежать и остыть кофе.  
Анжольрас выкидывает газеты раз в неделю, стопка из семи номеров закрывает где-то седьмую часть небольшого окна.  
На улице мальчик-газетчик всё с теми же интонациями, что и три года назад выкрикивает: «Мадам, месье, всего франк и тридцать сантимов», сменились только броские заголовки на первой полосе. Анжольрасу нужно содержание.  
«Наверное, — думает он, — нужно отказаться от таких больших ожиданий». Всё изменяется понемногу. Медленно. Анжольрас предпочитает революцию, но людям не нужна ещё одна война, им нужно спокойствие.  
Эта мысль — отказываться от идей — доставляет почти физическую боль.

Когда-то восьмого мая сорок пятого, Анжольрас покупает и пролистывает кричащую о победе «Юманите». Он видит радостных и смеющихся людей, позже — радостных и пьяных людей, ещё позже — просто пьяных. Анжольрас не видит изменений.  
Анжольрас читает заголовки и отсчитывает дни.  
День ничего не происходит.  
Два ничего не происходит.  
Три.  
На седьмой он выкидывает старые газеты и начинает отсчёт заново.  
На какой-то из седьмых дней появляется Грантер.  
На какой-то из первых, цель забывается и покупка газет становится просто привычкой.  
«Нельзя ни во что не верить», — упрямо повторяет Анжольрас Грантеру раз в пятый, хотя тот, в общем-то, сегодня не особо возражает. Иногда Анжольрасу кажется, что он говорит это только для себя.  
Нельзя ни во что не верить.  
Жизнь восхитительно пуста.

Возможно, существует мир, в котором Анжольрасу не нужен Грантер.  
Наверняка существует. На самом деле, Анжольрасу тяжело признать, что он нуждается в чём-то (ком-то) столь приземлённом. Грантер полулежит, развалившись, на кресле, Анжольрас привычно неодобрительно сжимает губы.  
Всегда есть что-то неизменное. Может быть, запах алкоголя в их квартире. Может быть, Грантер с бутылкой вина в руках и Анжольрас, глядящий из окна на Монмартр. Анжольрас не любит этот район.  
Отчего-то «после» Грантер злит его в тысячи раз больше, чем «до».  
Наверное, потому что Грантер тоже видит, что в жизни Анжольраса появились эти «до» и «после».  
«Всё изменится», — говорит Анжольрас, не поворачиваясь к Грантеру.  
В его тоне всё та же железная уверенность что и раньше. Та самая, которой так не хватает его мыслям.  
Жизнь Анжольраса была похожа на дорогу в сторону светлого будущего на горизонте, но сейчас ему кажется, что он прошёл полный круг и вернулся по ней к отправной точке.  
Изменилось, не изменилось. Анжольрас никогда не был так не уверен в своих словах.

Обычно Анжольрас начинает спорить с Грантером, когда прочитает новый номер. Ещё — когда просто выйдет на улицу.  
Анжольрас говорит, Грантер скептически смотрит на него из кресла, Анжольрас злится. Прошла война, прошла целая жизнь, но Грантер так и не научился во что-то верить, а Анжольрас не научился снисходительно относиться к чужим порокам.  
Анжольрас говорит, Грантер отвечает. Анжольрас возмущается, Грантер молчит.  
Анжольрас ударяет кулаком по столу и отворачивается к окну. Раньше Анжольрас надеялся, что всё, во что он верит, станет явью. Теперь Анжольрас надеется, что до сих пор умеет верить.  
Ему кажется, что говоря «ты ни во что не веришь», он теперь обвиняет не Грантера, а себя.  
Когда Анжольрас окончательно укрепляется в этой мысли, Грантер смотрит на него долгим взглядом, а потом спорит с ним, совсем как раньше, спорит до тех пор, пока Анжольрас почти не убеждается в правильности собственных слов.  
Почти. Вавилонскую башню достроили почти до конца, прежде чем она обрушилась на головы собственных строителей.  
Где-то в глубине души Анжольрас понимает, что уверенности хватит ровно до тех пор, пока он не откроет новую газету. Грантер, наверное, понимает тоже, поэтому он все еще здесь.

День мелькает за днём, Анжольрас различает их только по счетам за комнату, которые Грантер то ли оплачивает, то ли просто выкидывает в мусорный бак. Анжольрасу платят какие-то деньги не то как раненому, не то как ветерану войны, он не разбирается в таких вещах. Улыбчивая девушка на почте считает его, видимо, героем, хотя она готова считать героями всех симпатичных юношей с боевыми ранениями, особенно если у них золотистые кудри и отсутствующий взгляд. Грантер периодически покупает им обоим еду, периодически покупает себе алкоголь. Анжольрас не знает, откуда деньги у Грантера, это кажется ему странным, но не настолько, чтобы спрашивать. Из комнаты Грантера пахнет свежей краской и растворителем, он никогда не продает картин.  
Иногда Анжольрас цепляется к бутылкам, оставленным Грантером на полу. Когда Анжольрас не замечает их и просто полдня, не глядя на страницы, листает книгу, их, отчего-то, становится вдвое больше.  
Иногда Анжольрасу кажется, что так было всегда. Год назад, три года назад, вечность назад.  
Если есть в мире что-то более постоянное, чем их квартира, то это Грантер.

Возможно, есть мир, в котором друзья Анжольраса живы.  
Иногда он просматривает старые, довоенные карточки. Смеющаяся Эпонина, уставший Жоли в медицинском халате. Анжольрас чувствует свою вину за их смерти, хоть никто его и не обвиняет, в каждой войне всегда есть тысячи жертв. Они умерли за свои (его?) убеждения, за свободную Францию, за Сопротивление, веру в лучшее будущее, лучшую жизнь.  
Люди приносят цветы на мемориалы безымянных героев Сопротивления: условное место, чтобы складывать вещи, которые никогда не пригодятся мертвецам. Друзей Анжольраса расстреляли, а трупы потом сбросили в Сену или в ближайшую канаву.  
Анжольрас всегда считал, что умереть за будущее страны — лучшее, что может сделать для неё человек. Жить в этом будущем оказалось куда сложнее.  
Фотографию Эпонины Анжольрас оставляет на полке с книгами.

Анжольрас не боится прошлого, не скучает по нему, у него нет поствоенного синдрома, так он считает. Он спокойно пролистывает старые сводки, не рыдает, как многие сейчас, просматривая фотографии погибших друзей.  
Когда Анжольрас встречает на улице Мариуса, тот взахлёб рассказывает о своей семейной жизни с Козеттой, о том, как прекрасно всё стало, потом — о жизни с Козеттой снова. Семье Мариуса неплохо жилось и при нацистском режиме, Анжольрас помнит это, но на сей раз, к собственному удивлению, ничего не говорит.  
Мариус, кажется, тоже удивлён. «Ты странно выглядишь, — говорит Мариус. — Ты сам на себя не похож». Анжольрас только пожимает плечами.  
Эпонина подмигивает ему с книжной полки.  
На вопрос Грантера о том, почему его не было так долго, Анжольрас пожимает плечами снова.  
Он ничего не говорит про Мариуса и Козетту. Анжольрас думает, что некоторые люди, как тараканы, выживают в любой ситуации. Эта ассоциация в их отношении кажется ему оскорбительной, а фотография Эпонины лежит на полке снимком вниз.

Когда-то Анжольрас говорил, что если каждый будет просто стоять и смотреть, то ничего не изменится. Когда-то Анжольрас говорил, что нельзя доверять Грантеру, подводящему Сопротивление из-за алкоголя и собственной безалаберности.  
Если война заканчивается, а другой человек готов умереть бок о бок с тобой, что-то меняется внутри твоей головы. Анжольрас думает о выстрелах и красных знаменах.  
Анжольрас не уверен в том, что сможет что-то сделать. Грантер гремит бутылками и убирает газеты.  
Анжольрас, кажется, больше не уверен ни в чём.  
Кроме Грантера.

Возможно, существует мир, в котором Анжольрасу не нужны идеи.  
Но Анжольрас всё-таки надеется, что такого мира нет.


End file.
